1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a litter separating apparatus for collecting litter in a beach. More particularly, the present invention relates to a litter separating apparatus which is capable of preventing litter from dropping out from a mesh member during collection of the litter.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is known beach cleaner which travels on sand ground by being towed by a towing vehicle, and which includes a mesh member open at the front and upper sides. The mesh member separates churned up sand and litter, and catches the litter. The mesh member is then tilted to collect the litter. An example of such beach cleaner is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-270580.
According to the technique described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-270580, for collection of litter, the right side of the mesh member is pivoted upward around the left side of the mesh member to discharge the litter inside the mesh member. In this technique, the litter may possibly drop out of the mesh member from the front side.
The present invention has been made to overcome the drawbacks of existing litter separating apparatus. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a litter separating apparatus having a simple construction, and which is capable of preventing litter from dropping out during collection of the litter.